


Something led me here

by Secret_jester



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_jester/pseuds/Secret_jester
Summary: When Jester is guided to a small book store she knows there must be a reason, she just doesn't know what. Life works in funny ways.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	Something led me here

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story, like always if you like it please consider leaving Kudos and a comment, they always make my day.

The day was beautiful, the sun was up, Sprinkle had a calm bath for the first time in like a year. A young blue tiefling walked to her home with a bright smile on her face and big boots with kittens and an energy that showed how good her day had been. She had one of those days when everything seemed good, nothing could bring her down of the great mood she was in. Not the weird looks, not the man who honked at her, she just raised her middle finger and screamed “Go fuck yourself!“ 

The day was nice and she needed to keep it going, so she walked and walked until a feeling told her to stop. As a witch, she knew she should do it, it always was good when she did. She never knew what would come, but she didn‘t doubt the Traveller was giving her a sign something good was coming. So when she heard the soft bell of a door her instinct told her to go to it. It led her to a small bookstore that smelled too much like dust to be healthy.

The place was one you would imagine a fantasy book would have, small, warm and full to the brim. A small smile appeared on her lips as she walked around the place looking at the books trying to find what may have made her go in a store where she clashed so badly.

Her hands touched the back of the books, a soft giggle left her lips when she found a funny name or a weird title, but it all seemed so odd, so boring, so why would she ever be guided towards somewhere like that? There wasn‘t even someone there, no person to prank, nor book to buy. It was the first time it had happened, yet she didn‘t walk out. Maybe a few minutes and she would find something, anything that may help her understand.

The minutes passed and now she was laying on the floor groaning, that place had to be the most boring place in the whole world and she couldn‘t even make more than small dick carvings on the shelves because her momma wanted her to stay out of trouble for a couple of weeks. But then there it was, a noise that made her stand so quickly her world spun as she took the first step towards it. And then there was the best thing she could have found “A cat!“ she exclaimed as she bent down to pet the little red cat who seemed far more comfortable around the bookstore than her.

“Hello little one, do you live here?“ she whispered as the cat rubbed his face on her hand “Tell me, how do you survive when this place is so boring?“ it was impressive in her mind. After all, she was a loud person that enjoyed bright colours and bright people and that place was none of those. “He sleeps most of the day…“ a soft voice replied so quietly she barely heard it.

She stood up again to look at the… dishevelled man behind the counter. “Hey… if you want to I can recommend a really good shampoo“ his hair looked so greasy and bad in her mind it was just natural for her to say it but the look on his face told her otherwise “I am not part of an MLM and trying to sell shampoo!“ she said again but his eyes still showed surprise. “I… I did not think so, but why would I need a shampoo recommendation?“ the stranger replied with a heavy accent she hadn‘t noticed before.

“Well your hair is so greasy it shines so maybe it could help you“ her energy as bright as before. The man sighed and shook his head “I do not know you…“ she was so dumb, she hadn‘t even introduced herself properly “Hi, I‘m Jester!“ yes, that was her artistic name but it was far cooler than her real name.

“C-Caleb“ the man said without even looking in her eye. Maybe he was shy she thought, it was kind of adorable to look at him, even if he did smell a bit weird. She smiled and offered her hand expecting him to shake it back but not letting it get her down when he didn‘t. “Well, Cayleb, I just noticed you do not have tusk love here and I was wondering why“ Jester said as she walked towards the shelves again.

“My clients usually do not buy that kind of books “ he said, his voice far enough for her to know he had not followed after her. The little witch then wondered, he looked very sad, there was something in his eyes and his stance that told her maybe he needed some sort of happiness and Jester was an expert at that. Maybe the Traveller wanted for her to help someone. Maybe he would even be a good friend. 

There was no way to know until she tried, but it was getting late and her friends would be waiting for her. So with the biggest smile she pet the little cat again and walked towards the entrance “See you tomorrow, Cayleb!“ life was such a funny thing. Sometimes it led her to the most funny people, it had taken her to a tea shop, to a martial arts gym… and now, now it felt so different when it took her to that store. She could wonder why but the answer wouldn‘t come, so she walked away with the promise to herself that she would return the next day.

She bit her lip, maybe a few minutes back in the shop wouldn‘t harm anyone, it would just be five to thirty minutes. But no, her phone started ringing, the loud song reminding her she had already made plans “Hiii this is Jester“ she answered, “Jessie, we‘re all outside already and Veth is starting to make those weird joked about eating children…“ the low voice of Beau said “IT‘S JUST A JOKE“ a loud shout said in the background “Just stop, you‘re confusing Yasha“ well the conversation had started to spiral “Alright, I‘m walking, I just found the weirdest book shop ever, they didn‘t sell any smut“ the response was a soft laugh before a scream “Ow Jester she just pinched me!“ Jester laughed “I‘m coooming!“


End file.
